cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Noa Hoshizaki
ノア |romaji = |image = ChaosNoaGZ4.png |gender = Male |age = Unknown |deck = Link Joker |friends = Arata Nishizawa Makoto Asada Chrono Shindou |teams = New Nippon Apostles |avatar8 = Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe |avatar9 = Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Crisis Death Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Deluge |anime appearance = NX Episode 14 |jpva = Eri Kitamura |enva = Zachary Young |birthday = October 15 |blood = B }} Noa Hoshizaki is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT. He was the first person to be Different World Ridden on-screen and in the Under20. His vanguard circle is black with a red aura, similar to the original Lock animation. Appearance He is a fair-skinned boy with shoulder-length blonde hair and ruby eyes. He wears a light green shirt with white trim atop a long-sleeved black shirt. He also wears small brown shorts, black socks, and green-trimmed white shoes. He has a black baseball cap with the Vanguard logo on it. While Different World Ridden by Chaos Breaker, he gains the Link Joker clan symbol on his right hand. Like the other Different World Riders, he now wears a glove over his right hand. Personality Noa's personality is very carefree, as if he was living in his own world. He also cares a lot for his teammates, and despite not having any goals, he enjoys Vanguard to the point where just being able to fight with his teammates is enough satisfaction for him. As Chaos Breaker Dragon, Noa has a greater sense of satisfaction when it comes to cardfighting, as he enjoys toying with his opponent's emotions. Despite this, he cares not for winning, as he decides to lose to Chrono Shindou during their first fight with glee. Noa is also more independent, and disregards his teammate's feelings once they are out of the Under20 tournament. Biography In Turn 25, Noa, now being possessed by Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon, encounters Chrono Shindou. This fight is considered to be a fateful fight for Noa, as Chrono has enough points to let Team New Nippon advance to the second stage of the Under20 should Noa win. From the start, Chrono can sense that something is different about Noa, as Noa is not as joyous as Chrono remembers. Despite this, Chrono fights with all his might, as this fight has recently become fateful for him as well, due to Kazuma Shouji gaining enough points right before the start of the battle. Noa successfully locks Chrono's rear-guards throughout the game, making use of Eclipse Star-vader, Charcoal's effect to activate Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon's Limit Break without needing four damage, stopping Chrono from using his Time Leap abilities to their fullest extent. As the fight progresses, a few fighters start to notice Noa's calm disposition as something other than concentration, such as Shion Kiba, Jaime Alcaraz, Tokoha Anjou, Kouji Ibuki, Kamui Katsuragi, and Noa's teammates Arata Nishizawa and Makoto Asada. Once Noa Strides into Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe, he starts toying with Chrono, and calls him Shiranui's "Chosen Vessel". As the fight continues, Noa starts to feel Chrono's fear, and begins enjoying the fight even more as Chrono's strong imagination makes this fight even more entertaining. Chrono manages to beat Noa using Chronodragon Gear Groovy, having obtained Metapulsar, Huang-long's and Chronodragon Nextage's skills, as Noa blocks the first attack with Reversal Star-vader, Nobelium and Death Star-vader, Demon Maxwell, successfully locking Chrono's Steam Maiden, Mesh-kia, but falling to Gear Groovy's acquired Nextage skill, allowing Chrono to superior ride Chronojet Dragon G while also drive checking two critical triggers, dealing three damage to Noa, and ending the fight. As the fight ends, Chrono tells whoever is possessing Noa to "Get out of our vanguard!", as Chrono feels Noa's presence to be too ominous, with Noa responding by telling Chrono that he's too cute. Noa's right hand glows, which Chrono notices, and Noa quickly covers it with his left hand as he tries to hide it. As Noa and Chrono come back to the main stage, Noa's attitude "reverts" back to what he used to be, trying to further hide any suspicions others may have about him, and holds Chrono's hand as he congratulates him, thanking him for the fight. As Team New Nippon leave the event, Arata and Makoto ask Noa if he's okay, telling Noa that he seemed different during the fight. Noa turns around to look at them, apologizes, and says that he's tired of the people at the tournament, and leaves them behind, thinking to himself how he's enjoyed the despair in every world he's been in. Kazumi Onimaru and Team Diffrider stand atop of the venue, watching Noa leave. Verno Fahrenheart asks Kazumi if they should chase after Noa, with Kazumi responding that Noa was not the type to listen to others. Kazumi then looks up to the sky, saying that this tournament was not a total disappointment. Sometime later, after traveling Noa appears before Yuichirou Kanzaki at his secret training area. He then proceeds to attempt to different World Ride Yuichirou with his "other Self". However, to his shock Yuichirou breaks free from the process through sheer will. now really interested in Yuichirou, Noa orders some men with him to capture him. Though the men attempt to capture him, Kouji Ibuki appears and prevents them from do so. Identifying Ibuki as the Messiah's Vanguard, he proceeds to ask him if he wants to chase him, which Ibuki acknowledges, to prevent him from causing chaos. Though he admits he would like to fight him, he decides it is not the time for them to fight, so he proceeds to leave. Decks Noa's deck focuses on the Star-vaders sub-clan, with a greater emphasis on the Chaos archetype. Gallery NoaHoshizakiNEXTDesign.png|Noa's design in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT NoaHoshizakiGZDesign.png|Noa's design in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT TeamNewNipponU20Opening.png|First appearance in the anime TeamOldandNewNipponNEXTU20Cray.png|New Nippon with their predecessors, Team Nippon NoaHoshizakiNEXT.png|Noa in NEXT, before being Diffriden Chaos Breaker Different World Selection.png|Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon being chosen from Noa's deck Chaos Breaker Different World Energy.png|Chaos Breaker Dragon's card glowing Chaos Breaker Different World Energy_2.png|Chaos Breaker Dragon's energy taking the form of a dragon to bite Noa's hand Noa Different World Riding.png|Chaos Breaker Dragon's energy going into Noa Noa Different World Ride.png|Noa being possessed by Chaos Breaker Dragon Noa with LJ Clan Symbol.png|A Link Joker clan symbol newly appeared on Noa's hand NoaHoshizakiNEXTFloatingCrayDWR.png|A Different World Ridden Noa in space NoaHoshizakiNEXTU20CrayDWR.png|Chaos Breaker as Noa ChaosCrisisNoaNEXT.png|Chaos Breaker, now Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Crisis, in NEXT Noa & Chaos Breaker (GZ).png|Noa & Chaos Breaker ChaosNoaGZWaving.png|Chaos Breaker waving at Chrono Shindou ChaosNoaGZ.png|Chaos Breaker fighting Chrono ChaosNoaGZ2.png|Chaos Breaker fighting Chrono ChaosNoaGZ3.png|Chaos Breaker fighting Chrono ChaosNoaGZClownSmile.png|Chaos Breaker's joker smile ChaosNoaGZRelicsPortal.png|Chaos Breaker opening the portal to Relics Battles Category:Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Males Category:Link Joker Deck Users Category:Different World Riders Category:Antagonists Category:Season 9 Characters